Anyone Else But You
by Loveless-slave
Summary: What happens when Matt disobeys Mello? R&R!


"Matt! Are you playing that stupid game again?! You're supposed to be watching the monitors?" Mello screeched.

Over the years that I've known Mello I had gotten used to him yelling at me for just about everything. (Especially my gaming) So I didn't pay that much attention to what he was saying. Mello walked in the room and stood right in front of me and put his hands on his hips.

"Matt!?" he screeched again. I paused my game and looked up at his angry face.

"Yeah can help you Master?" I said the "Master" part as sexy as I could. I could see it, only slight, but Mello got a little bit frazzled by my calling him master. I loved that I was the only one who could do that to him. So to make it worse I licked my lips and then went right back to playing my game.

"Damn it Matt I mean it pay attention!"

"But its boring having to watch and listen to that stupid Misa Amane! All she talks about is that Yagami guy!"

"Yeah and she might let something slip that's why you have to listen to her!"

I turned off my psp and put it on the coffee table and crossed my arms and started to pout "No!" I said.

"What was that string bean?!" he yelled at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Be careful Matt" he grabbed my goggles and pulled them off my face "that's the kind of thing I just might have to punish you for." and he let them slap against my face. Before I could pull my tongue back into my mouth Mello had bit down hard on to my tongue.

As clearly as I could I yelled "OW! Mello stop! You're such a sadist!"

At that he let up his hard bite and took a little more of my tongue into his mouth and licked at where he had bit. As if apologizing, he always tasted like chocolate.

And I loved it.

But I hated this. I had my tongue in his mouth but our lips weren't touching isn't that the definition of kiss? (Maybe not I should google that shit.) So I leaned in closer until our lips were touching. I could feel him smirking against my lips. Bastard.

"Does Matt like it when I punish him?"

I was about to yell something snarky at him but he grabbed my crotch and started to rub it. I couldn't help but let a groan slip. Damn he's good!

"Hmm? Does he?"

"Mmm-ha!"

I had bite down on my bottom lip to keep from yelling how much I wanted him to keep touching me My pride wont allow it! I can't give that satisfaction!

"No? How about this?"

He quickly snaked his hand down my pants. Of course on this particular day I decided not to wear underwear. Mello gave a brief chuckle. And he wrapped his hand around my slowly hardening dick.

"What about this?" he asked all smug "Do you like this?"

"Y-yes." I tried to say calmly but failed

"'Yes' What?" he said and started to stroke me at a fast pace.

"YES MELLO PLEASE!" Fuck my pride Mello is just to good at this.

"Hmm that's what I like to hear."

Then he stopped stroking me. I couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contact.

"What do you want me to do to you, Matt?"

"P-please Mello…"

"'Please' what?" and to emphasize he rubbed his thumb on the tip of my dick.

"F-FUCK ME!"

"As you wish."

In one swift movement he pulled down my pants and smiled down on my erection. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and rested my forehead on his. And he captured my lips with his. He started walking towards our bedroom. Bumping into the walls and knocking stuff down the whole way.

He finally got us to the bedroom and he laid me down on the creaky old metal bed. I threw my shirt across the room while Mello stepped back and started to un-tie his pants corset. He never wears underwear. I mean how could he with those tight leather pants! He let them fall to the ground but without missing a beat he started to un-zip his vest. He started to walk around to the side of the bed. As he did he let his vest slide off and fall to the ground. He went to the side of the bed and grabbed something out of the small dresser by the bed but before I could see what it was he pounced on me and grabbed my wrists and pulled them over my head but before I could ask him what it was he was doing I found out. He handcuffed my hands together through the metal bars on the bed.

"Dimmitt! Mello!" I tried tugging my arms free, but no luck. FUCK METAL!

"I said I was going to punish you. And this is only the beginning!"

Then he started to lick from my chin all the way to my ear lobe and bit gently on it.

"Mmm Mello…"

"'Mello' What!?"

He yelled and bit down hard on my ear.

"AH MELLO-MA-"

He bit harder.

"M-MASTER!"

He let up and looked down on me with a proud smirk.

"Hmm I wasn't expecting to get that out of you so easily."

After realizing what I said I could feel my face turning red.

"Maybe I won't have to punish you as badly as I thought."

I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He licked his lips before kissing me.

When we broke apart he was still wearing that smirk. That's what I hated about this sometimes. Whenever I gave in and was submissive he would always rub it in my face! Its not like I mind I really like it when he fucks me like this.

Mello started to get closer to my face and I thought he was going to kiss me again, but, he landed right on my chin he slowly started leaving butterfly kisses going down my neck and stopping at my chest and he lifted his head slightly and flicked his tongue over one of my nipples.

"Mmm Master."

Well I already called him that he's gonna give make fun of me no matter what and besides I like calling him that. I like to be reminded that I'm his and vies versa.

He started to kiss down lower and lower and low-

"Uh!" I groaned as he kissed the tip of my dick and then flicked his tongue on it. He started to deep throat me at a quick pace.

"Oh! Mihael! You're so good!" I looked down to see he was giving me an encouraging look. "I want you inside of me! For you to be on top number one!"

I tried to buck my hips to get even deeper in his mouth but he held me down and took his mouth of my cock completely.

"So you want me to fuck you Mail?" He said as got up and rested his fore head on mine.

"Y-yes!"

"'Yes' What?"

"Please Mello."

"Oh? I thought we were using real names." He said with fake sadness.

I shot him a quick glare but he gave me a quick kiss and then positioned himself at my entrance and thrust in to me.

"Ah!" It always hurt. But never as bad as the first time.

When he was completely inside he waited a few seconds. I opened my eyes not sure when I had closed them. Mello was slightly panting leaning over me he smiled down on me and I smiled back too. I always felt so full when we were like this. He bent down and covered my mouth with his. I let his tongue invade my mouth and I could taste his chocolate.

When we separated he said "It never ceases to amaze me how, ugh-tight you are Matt. How do you do it?"

I gave a slight chuckle "I'm a fucking magician!"

Then he pulled out and back in and each time angling a little different each time before he hit that spot. The spot that makes me scream.

"AH! Oh god MELLO!"

I tried to grab at him but the cuffs kept me from grabbing a hold of him.

"Oh Mello! HARDER! FASTER!"

And Mello complied going harder and faster. And I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Damn! The neighbors are going to be mad tomorrow or today?

"Oh fuck!" Mello groaned.

I could feel the burning in my abdomen.

"Ugh c-close!" I stuttered.

"Me too. J-just a little more!"

He grabbed my cock and started to pump me. A ripple of pleasure coursed through my body and I came on Mello's hand and my stomach screaming Mello's name.

"Matt." He licked the cum of his hand as he came deep inside me. He fell on top of me we were both panting hard. After a few seconds he looked at me and brought his hand up to my cheek.

"My Matt. I love you."

"I love you too Mello. But please take off the hand cuffs my wrist hurt."

He pulled out of me and rummaged through the dresser drawer and pulled out a small silver key and unlocked the cuffs. I brought my arms down and rubbed my wrists. He laid down next to me and I cuddled up to him and he wrapped an arm around me.

And he said something I would never forget "I don't see what any one could see in anyone else, but you." I jumped up on top of him off him and kissed all over his face. "That's so sweet!" I said in between kisses.

* * *

A/N: My first ever fan fiction! Review and tell me how I did. (I don't own Death Note!)

And if you did like my writing I'm working on another MelloxMatt fic. Called All I Want Is You.

* * *


End file.
